Cuphead Saga 2
What About What Happened Prologue: Game Show Auditions Stage 1: Studio 1 "More Coming Soon" Stage 2: Studio B (Big Red Button) "More Coming Soon" Stage 3: The Third Studio (The Exclaimation Mark) "More Coming Soon" Final Stage: Gameshow Set Up! (Final Round) "More Coming Soon" Character Cast *Cuphead and Mugman (Co-Protagonists) *Van-Tastic (Host) *Lucy *Toof the Monster *Otto & Chair *Eugene the Penguin *Lance the Lion *Charity *Lucky the Rabbit *Mancubus (Prologue/Auditions) Bosses (7 Mini Bosses & 19 Bosses) / Locations *Mancubus (Prologue/Auditions) *Stage 1: Studio 1 **Helga Von Kraut (Wrath of the Wizard) / Medieval Fair **Witchcarters (The Troubling Three) / The Woods **Mad Dummy (Anger Management Beatdown) / Garbage Area **King Midas (Golden Punch) / Golden Cave **The Empress (Feline Rush Hour) / Nyakuza Metro **Animus (Iron Maiden Madness) / Netherealm Maximum Prison *Stage 2: Studio B: The Big Red Button **Count Spankulot (Spank of the Night) / Spankulot Castle **Nogla (Damaging De Nogla) / Nogla Room **Muggshot (Sunset Snake Eyes) / Muggshot's Casino **LeFwee & King K.Rool (The Danger of Piracy) / Pirate Ship **Mr. Yama & Little Yama (Back-Alley Breaking) / Alley Robot Arena **Pepsiman (Cold Refresher) / Large Pepsi Factory *Stage 3: Third Studio: The Exclaimation Mark **Metalhead (Heavy Metal Hitting) / MetalHead Saloon **Fury the Tasmanian Devil (Fast & Fury) / Dynamite Shack **Meng Huo (Tribal Terror) / Nanman Village **Vertigo & the Sirens (Songs of Terror) / Sirens' Hideout **Bob Handeyes (Lights, Camera, Pain) / Remote Island **Voodoo & Spice (Blast from the Past) *GameShow Setup! (Final Level) **Toof the Monster **Otto and Chair **Eugene the Penguin **Lance the Lion **Charity **Lucky the Rabbit **Lucy **Van-Tastic (Final Boss) Bosses (Phase Attacks) / Music *Mancubus (Prologue/Auditions) / Cuphead - Clip Joint Calamity **Phase 1: Bouncing Targets **Phase 2: Homing Missiles **Phase 3: Mancubus (Flame Thrower, Fire Blasts) **Knockout: Mancubus drops to the floor, seeing stars. *Helga Von Kraut (Wrath of the Wizard) / Crash 4: Wrath of Cortex - Atomspheric Pressure **Phase 1: Basic Magic (Magic Blasts, Normal & Pink Bouncing Orbs) **Phase 2: Advance Magic/Broomsticks (Beams, Pub Owners with Glass, Normal & Pink Rolling Meat) **Knockout!: Helga Crash down with her broom, lying flat with hat on her face. *Witchcarters (The Troubling Three) / Cuphead - Botanic Panic **Phase 1: Bearenger Grizzly (Rolling & Tossing Logs, Pink Logs, Shockwaves & Brutal Punches, with Bombs by Falke & Carrotia) **Phase 2: Falke Wulf (Bigger Bombs, Purple FireBalls, Pink Fireballs, Howling Soundwaves with Carrotia's fiery kisses & pink kisses) & Bearenger (Rolling & Tossing Logs, Shockwaves & Brutal Punches) **Phase 3: Carrotia the Rabbit & her Carrot Drill (Carrot Drill, Carrot Missiles, Purple & Pink Fiery Kisses & Heart Beams), Falke Wulf & Bearenger (Logs, Bombs & Fireballs) **Knockout!: Bearenger, Falke & Carrotia got blasted backwards & landed on top of each other as the Carrot Drill explodes breaking down into pieces with a sputtering coughing engine, with Falke on top of Bearenger & Carrotia on top of Falke. *Mad Dummy (Anger Management Beatdown) / Undertale - Dummy (Electro Swing) **Phase 1: Mad Dummy (Dust Bunnies, Other Dummies Reinforcements) **Phase 2: Rocket Dummies (Normal & Pink Rocket Dummies) **Phase 3: Mad Mew Mew (Giant Yarn Ball, Red & Blue Yarn Balls, Kitten Blasts) **Knockout!: Mad Mew Mew lose her head, feeling dizzy, while falling on the ground below before falling backwards. *King Midas II (Golden Punch) / Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Ganondorf Battle 2nd Half **Phase 1: King Midas II (Golden & Pink Ground & Above Spikes) **Phase 2: 2 Golden Golems (Golden Boulders) **Phase 3: Giant Fists (Golden Giant Fists, Falling Spikes) **Knockout!: Both the Giant Fists & the Balcony crumbles into pieces, while King Midas falls off the crumbling balcony, landing hard on the floor. *The Empress (Feline Rush Hour) / A Hat In Time: Nyakuza Metro **Phase 1: Run n Gun Cat & Mouse Chase (Ninja Cats, Speeding Trains-cats, Billboards) **Phase 2: Bounce n Pounce (Cat Ninjas Ambushes, Heat Seeker Rockets) **Phase 3: Elevator Escape (2x Cat Ninjas, Rockets, Speeding Trains-cats, Billboards, Living Pink Bounce Pad) **Phase 4: Enraged Empress (Quick & Pink Cat Claw Slashes, Zig-Zag / Ceiling to Floor Pounces, Cat Ninjas Reinforcements, Purple Panther Aura) **Knockout!: Empress's aura flicker & fades away as she falls flat on her side, with the collapsing Cat Ninjas next to her, all seeing dollar signs above them, while getting dragged into the Elevator by Cuphead & Mugman later on. *Animus (Iron Maiden Madness) / Demon Inside : Record Your Own Version of "Jekyll & Hyde" **Phase 1: Freedom (Slam, Rusted Spikes, Large Buzzsaws) **Phase 2: Iron Suit (Rusted & Pink Spikes) **Phase 3: Shar-Makai (Fiery Spears, Chomps, Green Slime) **Phase 4: Purification (Ram, Flaming Spikes, Sparks, Flaming Buzzsaws) **Knockout!: Animus got blown backwards into the Iron Maiden, that immediately lock him up inside. *Count Spankulot (Spank of the Night) / Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Festival of Servants **Phase 1: Magic Hands (Normal & Pink Magic Hands, Mirror Claps) **Phase 2: Army of Bats (Normal & Pink Bat Attacks, Spank Happy Minions, Magic Gloves) **Phase 3: Giant Vampire (Vicious Vampires, Giant Fang Bites, Giant Palm Slams, Cape Attacks) **Knockout!: Count Spankulot return to normal size, while getting spanked repeatedly by his own magic hands in irony. *Nogla (Damaging De Nogla) / I Am Wildcat - Outro Instrumental **Phase 1: Armored Horse (Big Red Button: Spinning Beats, Normal & Pink Arrows, Horse Charge) **Phase 2: GTA Nogla (Spinning Beat, Homing RPG, Normal & Pink Rockets, Gasoline Cans & Large Flames) **Phase 3: Zoidberg Crab (Claw Slams, Soundwave Rings, Claw Snaps) **Knockout!: Zoidberg falls down, GMod ragdoll style, while it's claws trap Nogla. *Muggshot (Sunset Snake Eyes) / Sly Cooper - Last Call **Phase 1: Ground Floor (Dual Guns, Muggshot's Fists, Normal & Pink Casino Machines, Stampeding Chain Chomps) **Phase 2: Upper Floor (Dual Miniguns, Normal & Pink Casino Machines Jump Slams, Holes, Stampeding Chain Chomps) **Phase 3: Roof (Dual Chain Chomps, Normal & Pink Mafia Dogs Airplanes, Slams, Charges, Muggshot's Bites & Charges) **Knockout!: Muggshot got wrapped up in chains with 2 Chain Chomps before falling backwards, twitching. *LeFwee & King K.Rool (The Danger of Piracy) / Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Gang Plank Galleon **Phase 1: Pirate Attack (Cannonballs, Spinning Blades, Boomerang Blades) **Phase 2: Bombs (Normal, Explosive & Pink Bombs, Cannonballs, Spinning Blades, Boomerang Blades) **Phase 3: Bird & Croc Monsters & Creeps from the Deep (Big Red Button: Creeps from the Deep / Sea Monster Minions, Bird Monster pecks, talon scratchs & stomps & feather storms, Crocodile Monster jaw Chomps, tail slams) **Knockout!: Bird Monster explodes with feathers flying, Croc Monster crashes onto the ship with jaw wide open, while K.Rool falls overboard with large rock on him & LeFwee sent flying overboard & land near K.Rool, all knocked unconscious. *Mr. Yama & Little Yama (Back-Alley Breaking) / Pokemon Sword & Shield - Gym Leader Battle **Phase 1: Little Yama (Saber Claws, Spinning Buzzsaws, Rotation) **Phase 2: Spicy (Normal & Pink Fireworks, Ball Form) **Phase 3: Big Yama (Both Fist Slams, Beams, Claws) **Knockout!: Big Yama overheats, beginning to burn as it breaks apart, leaving Yama furious. *Pepsiman (Cold Refresher) / Pepsiman Main Theme (Remix) (PS1 Game 20th Anniversary) **Phase 1: Chaotic City (Pepsi Blasts, Pepsi Grenades, Crashing Cars, Pits, Giant Rolling Pepsi Cans) **Phase 2: Pepsi Factory (Pepsi Blasts, Pepsi Grenades, Moving Belts, Normal & Flying Crates, Pits, Bridge Gaps, Pipes, Floating Platforms, Big Cans, Walls) **Phase 3: Giant Pepsi Can (Pepsi Blasts, Pepsi Grenades, Giant Pepsi Can, Rolling, Falling & Bouncing Pepsi Cans) **Knockout!: Pepsiman falls & gets buried underneath lots of Pepsi cans, seeing pepsi cans float around his head in dizziness. *Metalhead (Heavy Metal Hitting) / King nothing - Metallica **Phase 1: MetalHead (Soundwaves, Shocker Notes) **Phase 2: Chorus: Metalisha & Keithor (Soundwaves Above & Below, Cold Steel Girls' Chairs & Glass Jugs) **Phase 3: MetalHead & Rador (Burning Scythe, Large Shock Notes, Fire Bike) **Knockout!: MetalHead & Rador crashes down with both the Fire Bike & Rador breaking apart. *Fury the Tasmanian Devil (Fast & Fury) / ACDC TNT instrumental **Phase 1: Normal Dynamite (Normal & Pink Tossed TNT, TNT Crate, TNT Barrels, Tasmanian Devils) **Phase 2: Nitro (Curb Stomps, Nitro Crates, Mine Carts, Falling TNT) **Phase 3: Rage Train (Explosive Mine Carts, Tasmanian Devils, Rocks, Crystals, Nitro Crates, TNT Crates, Fury's tornado Spin) **Knockout!: Fury crashes into the controls of the Rage Train, while it begins slowing down, exiting the tunnels & returned to the Dynamite Shack, slowly reaching to a full stop. *Meng Huo (Tribal Terror) / Super Smash Bros Brawl - Yell 'Dead Cell' **Phase 1: Primal Instincts (Charges, Gaunlets Slashes, Rams, Normal & Pink Falling Coconuts & Shockwaves) **Phase 2: Towering Totems (Spear Spikes, Totem Swings & Totem Slams, Volley of Arrows, Wild Cat Slashes) **Phase 3: Stampede! (Nanman Elephants Stomps & Charges, Floran Vines, Brutes Attacks, Fallen Totems, Gaunlet Attacks, Musou Rage Shockwaves, Boost of Rage) **Knockout!: Nanman Elephant slowly begins skidding to a stop while Meng Huo collapses to the ground wit's both the king on his hands & knees & the elephant on it's knees. *Vertigo & the Sirens (Songs of Terror) / Darkest Dungeon - Sirens Battle **Phase 1: Start of the Song (Vertigo: Venom Shots, Hypnotic Soundwaves, Tail Stabs & Bites. Dazzlings: Music Notes, Up Tempo) **Phase 2: Sirens' Song / Bridge of the Song (Vertigo: Ambush Bites. Dazzlings: Soundwaves, Music Notes, Dive Bomb attacks, Bites) **Phase 3: Ring Ring / Encore (Ring Ring: Soundwaves, Hair Slams. Vertigo: Venom Shots, Tail Stabs, Music Notes. Dazzlings: Music Notes) **Knockout!: Ring Ring got herself, Vertigo & the Dazzlings tangled in her own long hair. *Bob Handeyes (Lights, Camera, Pain) / Coda - Bloddy Stream **Phase 1: Normal (Pistol Shots, HeadLights) **Phase 2: Security! (Security Brute, Brass Knuckle Punches, Uppercuts, Slam Punches, Security Guards) **Phase 3: Gold Potion (Blob Slams, Large Golden Coins, Shotguns, Golden Beams, Stomps, Rolling Coin, Golden Mallet) **Knockout!: Bob drops down, spewing out gold coins before he returns to normals *Voodoo & Spice (Blast from the Past) / Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Fly Away **Phase 1: Tag Team Showdown (Powershots, Charge Shots, Fireballs, Beams, Spotlight Lazers) **Phase 2: Ghostly Shadows (Ghostly Ambushes, Powershots, Charge Shots, Fireballs, Beams, Spotlight Lazers) **Phase 3: Full Power / Corruption (Screen filled Super Arts Energy Beams, Spirit Punches & Lariats, Pistols, Knives, Whips, Powerful & Fast Powershots, Charge Shots, Fireballs, Beams) **Knockout!: Voodoo & Spice scream as their minds are cleansed from Demonic Mind control by the Cup Brothers' Energy Beams & collapses to the floor. *'Van-Tastic & the Whacked Contestants (One Hell of a Finale)' *Toof the Monster (Exclaimation Mark: Lunch Time, Stretchy Head, Teeth Chomps, Slingshot Rams) **Knockout!: Toof falls on his back with head over his stomach. *Otto and Chair (Exclaimation Mark: Laziness Overload, Otto Bounce, Chair Charge) **Knockout!: Chair falls backwards while Otto falls off the chair backwards as well. *Eugene the Penguin (Exclaimation Mark: Accidental Shots, Mugman Assist, Missile Drop, Bombs) **Knockout!: Eugene exits out of his flamethrower fantasy to be actually knocked out cold with dizzy swirly eyes, while Mugman is free from Eugene's control. *Lance the Lion (Exclaimation Mark: Perfect Reflection, Dumbells, Larger Weights, Lamp Wire) **Knockout!: Lance falls as his mirror wall shatters *Charity (Exclaimation Mark: Greedy for More, Heavy Metal Props, Bomb Boxes) **Knockout!: Charity falls down with presents falling on her. *Lucky the Rabbit (Exclaimation Mark: Boost of Rage, Deadly Blaster, High Jumps, Fast Runner) **Knockout!: Lucky screams as he falls forward with the floor being heated. *Lucy (Exclaimation Mark: Strip Down, Long Electrical Whip, Grenades, Jump Rope Whip, Skintight Clothes Slingshot) **Knockout!: Lucy falls onto her knee while the magnet falls down, granting Cuphead & Mugman their power ups back. *Van-Tastic (Final Boss) / Guitar Hero 3 Version - Devil Went Down to Georgia **Phase 1: Lava Golem (Fist Slams, Homing Missiles, Arm Rams, Dynamite, Lava Blasts) **Phase 2: Shattered Arm / 2 Demons (Baseball Bats, Mallets, Homing Missile Launcers & Dynamite, Lava Blasts) **Phase 3: Body Shattered / Enraged Vantastic (Powershots, Lava Blasts, Homing Bullets & Charge Shots, Boomerang Shots, Spread Shots **Knockout!: Lava Golem head explodes while Vantastic falls into the lava below screaming, leaving his Mask behind. Weapons *Cuphead & Mugman's Power Shots (Cuphead & Mugman only) *Mallets *Homing Missiles *Baseball Bats *Exclaimation Mark (7 Contestants Only) **Lucy: Strip Down (Strip Contestants of Power Ups, only Default Powers) **Lucky: Boost of Rage (Boost in Speed & Double Damage) **Eugene: Accidental Shots (Can Accidently Shoot Himself or Each Other) **Toof: Lunch Time (Turn Contestants to Burgers, can no longer see) **Lance: Perfect Reflection (Challengers can become Two instead of One) **Charity: Greedy For More (Challengers Aim at Contestants Improves Greatly) **Otto & Chair: Laziness Overlord (Leaves Contestants' Jumping & Shooting Powers Disabled) *??? Trivia *Lucy is the only one out of the 7 Challengers to visit Mobius after the "Whacked!" Competition ended with Cuphead & Mugman victorious. *??? Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Sequel